Problem: $\Huge{4.43 - 0.283 = {?}}$
Solution: ${4}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${-}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ $\text{Make sure the decimals are lined up.}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${-}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${10}$ ${2}$ ${{3}}$ ${7}$ ${{7}}$ ${{10} - {3} = {7}}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${-}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${7}$ ${12}$ ${3}$ ${{8}}$ ${4}$ ${{4}}$ ${{120} - {80} = {4}0}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${-}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${7}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${{2}}$ ${1}$ ${{1}}$ ${{300} - {200} = {1}00}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${-}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${7}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${{4}}$ ${{0}}$ ${4}$ ${{4}}$ ${{4000} - {0} = {4}000}$